


Salem Center Academy 06 - Repercussions

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva Bell struggles to come to terms with a near-fatal accident at the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 06 - Repercussions

Scene: Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

Irma and Phoebe Frost are sitting in their room, quietly talking between themselves, when their peace is shattered by a terrified mental scream. Both sisters sit bolt upright on the bed.

Phoebe: What was THAT?

Irma: I think it was Eva. Eva, can you hear me? Are you all right?

The only response the cuckoos receive is a flood of panicked images, distorted by Eva Bell's sheer terror. But one image is horrifically clear: Professor Illyana Rasputin, laying helpless in the grass in a rapidly-growing pool of her own blood, apparently mortally wounded. The cuckoos look at each other in panic. Then Irma sends out a mental alert.

Irma: All students R.T.A.! Go to the hilltop immediately! Code Red! Code Red! This is not a drill!

She follows that up with a private telepathic message.

Irma: Christopher, can you hear me?

Christopher Muse, the school's resident healer, responds.

Christopher: What's going on?

Irma: The professor's hurt - bad. Get to the hilltop! NOW!

In seconds, every student has dropped what they are doing, and racing for the path that winds up the hill behind the school. 

Driven on by Irma's panicked mental alert, each student charges up the hill path as quickly as they can go. Christopher is winded more than halfway up, but David Bond grabs his arm and half-drags him the rest of the way. 

On the hilltop, Eva is kneeling beside Illyana, gibbering with panic. Illyana stirs slightly, vomiting up a huge amount of blood onto her face and chest. She turns her head to one side.

Illyana: Oh . . . my God. 

Eva: Professor, don't die! Please don't die!

Illyana [grimacing]: Eva . . . you need to stop the bleeding.

Eva: What? How?

Illyana: Get any cloth . . . put pressure . . . on the wound. Magic will heal me . . . but it can't replace lost blood. 

Eva is frantic; she finally starts tearing at her own leotard, ripping huge strips of it away, loosely wadding them together.

Eva: What do I do? What do I do?

Illyana: Put pressure on the wound.

Shaking with fright, Eva puts the cloth strips over Illyana's shoulder, and after a moment's hesitation, pushes down with the palms of her hands. Illyana cries out in pain. 

Eva: Professor?!

Illyana [eyes screwed shut tight with pain]: Good, Eva. Keep pressure on. [moaning with agony] Oh God . . . 

It takes almost six minutes for David and Christopher to reach the hilltop, leaving Fabio and the cuckoos well behind. As they enter the clearing, Illyana is now sitting up, Eva still holding the bloodstained wad of cloth to Illyana's shoulder. 

David [gasping]: You okay, boss?

David and Christopher gather around. Christopher is caught off-guard by the sight of so much blood, but he quickly recovers himself and kneels beside Eva, panting heavily. 

Christopher: Let me see. Eva, let me see. 

Eva is too traumatized to respond, so Christopher gently pulls her hands away. Illyana grimaces. The wound is already starting to heal by magical means, but it is still ugly and quite large. Christopher lays one hand over the wound, the other over the back of Illyana's shoulder blade.

Christopher: Jeez, prof, what happened?

Illyana: Training accident. 

Christopher [to Eva]: You DROPPED the prof?

Eva [shrieking with fright]: Shut UP, Christopher!

David: What can we do to help, boss?

Illyana: I might need you to help me down the hill. I'm too weak to try a port.

David: Whatever you need. 

Christopher: This is gonna take a while, Professor. I'm still sensing a lot of damage. 

Illyana: What you're doing is working just fine, Christopher, thank you. I can feel it. Eva? Eva, sweetie, look at me.

Eva is still trembling with shock and fear, and huge tears are rolling down her cheeks. 

Illyana: It's all right, Eva, I'm going to be fine. It's okay. 

She reaches out with her good arm, now that David is supporting her, taking Eva's hand in hers and squeezing it gently. 

Illyana: You did good, Eva. You saved my life. 

Fabio and the cuckoos have made it to the top of the hill, and they gasp in horror as they see their teacher incapacitated, sitting in a pool of her own blood. 

Irma: Oh my God, professor!

David [holding up one free hand]: It's okay, everyone. Chris has got this. Just give us room so he can work. 

The wound has finally closed over and Illyana is breathing easier. 

Illyana [closing her eyes]: Guys? I'm sorry, I - I need to lie down. 

Illyana passes out in a dead faint. David supports her, helping her lie back. Eva chokes on a frightened sob. 

Eva: Don't let her die!

David: She's okay, Eva, she's okay.

Phoebe: Oh God, she's not moving. 

David: Chris?

Christopher: She's healing fine. My guess is, she's just weak from blood loss. We probably need to get her to a hospital.

David: Irma, Phoebe, take Eva back to the school. 

Irma: David - 

David: Don't argue, girls. Go. Now. Fabio, Chris, I'm gonna need your help getting the professor down the hill. 

Almost two hours later, Illyana awakes to find herself in a strange room, ringed by the faces of her students staring down at her. 

Illyana: Where am I?

She tries to sit up. David gently but firmly pushes her back down onto the bed. Illyana is suddenly aware she is in a hospital gurney with an IV in her arm. 

David: Don't try to move, boss.

Illyana closes her eyes for a moment, allowing her senses to re-orient themselves. Although she feels no pain, all her movements and responses seem sluggish, like she was swimming under water. 

David: You're at Salem Center City General. Christopher managed to patch you up, but you lost a lot of blood. We brought you down here to get your tank refilled.

Illyana: Thanks. 

David [squeezing her hand gently]: Any time. 

Eva [fighting back tears]: Professor, I am so, so sorry - 

Illyana feebly manages to raise the one arm not hooked to the IV. Eva takes Illyana's hand, and clasps it in hers. 

Illyana: Eva. Sweetie. Not your fault. 

Eva: Yeah, it really was. It was. If I -

Illyana: Eva. Eva. Hush. 'Sokay. 

She squeezes Eva's hand, too weak to do more. 

Illyana: I feel weird.

David: The doctor says you're gonna be fine. But you're gonna be on the drip for a while longer before we can take you home. And don't worry about the docs or the nurses. Irma will give 'em a little selective amnesia when it's time to leave. 

Illyana: Thanks.

She closes her eyes again and her consciousness slips away. 

Illyana has no idea how long it is before she opens her eyes again, but when she does, she is in her own room, in her own bed. She stares dully at the ceiling for a long while, trying to orient herself and her thoughts. She tries to roll herself over onto her side and finally manages it, only to find Eva Bell curled up on the other side of the bed, exhausted and snoring gently, with a small quilt draped over her. 

Illyana pushes herself up on her elbows and is both surprised and grateful to feel no pain. She looks around her room. Irma and Phoebe apparently dragged chairs in from the other room and pushed them against the wall to keep vigil. Phoebe is fast asleep, head lolled against her sister, drooling on her shoulder. Irma is awake and gives Illyana a subdued smile.

Blinking insensibly, Illyana stares at her bedroom clock. The clock face reads 12:30. 

Irma gently disengages herself from her sister, and lets her slide down onto both chairs, leaving behind a large pillow for her sister's head. Irma sits at the edge of Illyana's bed. 

Irma [whispering]: Hey, professor.

Illyana: Irma? Is it morning? 

Irma: It's just after lunchtime. Are you hungry?

Illyana: I - don't know. 

Irma: Well, we'll fix you something anyway. My guess is, once you're properly awake, you'll be starving. 

Illyana: What day is it?

Irma: Thursday.

Illyana decides that in her current frame of mind, that information is useless. She shifts her weight experimentally, trying to ensure all her limbs are still attached and responsive to her command. Irma helps her sit up and puts one of her pillows behind her back. Irma fills a small glass of water from a pitcher and hands it to Illyana. Her hands shake slightly, but she is able to drink without assistance. 

Illyana: Thanks. 

She hands the glass back and her memories start to fall back into place.

Illyana: How long have I been here?

Irma: Since we brought you home from the hospital, you mean? Since last night.

Illyana [noting Eva and Phoebe sleeping]: You girls have been watching over me?

Irma: All of us have. We took shifts. 

Although Irma and Illyana have been talking softly, Eva and Phoebe stir. Seeing that Illyana is awake, Phoebe clambers onto the bed and forcibly burrows her way in between Eva and Illyana, snuggling against Illyana tightly. More asleep than awake, Eva spoons Phoebe, throwing her arm protectively over the young girl, letting her hand rest on Illyana's thigh. 

Irma: I'm going to let your sleepy guardian angels watch over you, while I get you something to eat. 

Impulsively, she leans in, and kisses Illyana on the cheek. 

Irma: I love you, professor.

Irma gets up, gives Illyana's hand a gentle squeeze, then she is gone. Illyana sits for a moment, letting her thoughts collect themselves, then with a grunt of absolute need, she slips from the bed to run to the bathroom.

Irma enters the kitchen, where the boys are cleaning up after lunch.

David: Is she awake?

Irma: Almost. She's kinda dopey still. 

Fabio: Can we see her?

Irma: I'd give her a few minutes. 

She rummages in the bread box. 

Christopher: We just had lunch. 

Irma: Not for me, you dummy. 

Christopher: Oh. Right. Duh. Can we help?

Irma: Sure, can you get me some bell pepper slices and baby carrots from the fridge?

The boys enthusiastically help Irma put together a modest lunch for Illyana: cheese sandwich, sweet gherkin pickle, vegetable slices and potato crisps, along with a small glass of milk and a cookie. Irma puts the plate and glasses on a serving tray. They march single file up the stairs, and enter Illyana's room.

Illyana has returned to her bed, sitting upright, with Eva hugging her from the left side, Phoebe from the right. Illyana finds herself feeling flustered to be the center of attention.

Illyana: Wow. It's, uhh, suddenly really crowded in here. 

David: Good to see you, boss. 

Irma: We brought you some lunch. 

Eva and Phoebe dutifully sit up so that Irma can put down the serving tray. Phoebe gives up her spot, but not before kissing Illyana on the cheek. 

Illyana: Meals in bed. I could get used to this. 

David: Actually, boss, you will. You're not to get out of bed for the next two days. You're gonna let your students wait on you hand and foot while you get your strength back. Those are the doctor's orders. Not ours. 

Illyana sips at her glass of milk, deciding that not protesting is the easiest way out for the moment. 

Christopher: Professor, do you mind if I take a look at your shoulder?

Illyana is bemused, but allows Christopher to sit at her bedside. 

Christopher: Just raise your arm out in front of you and hold it there. 

Christopher gently rubs on the site of Illyana's wound with two fingers.

Christopher: Any pain? Any tightness?

Illyana: No, it feels good. 

Christopher: Okay, keep your arm raised, and slowly swing it out so it's at your side. 

Illyana does as requested. 

Christopher: Still okay? No pain?

Illyana [smiling]: Practicing to be a doctor now?

Christopher: Prof, please. Is it good?

Illyana: Yeah. Yes, Christopher, it feels fine. 

Christopher: Okay, now, raise your hand up over your head. Keep your arm perfectly straight. Let me know if you feel any twinges.

Illyana: Nope, it's good.

Christopher: Bring your arm down to your side. Still good?

Illyana: Yup.

Christopher: Last one. Crook your elbow and make a fist for me?

Illyana does so. 

Christopher: Got a good, tight fist? You can put pressure on it?

Illyana [sighing]: Yes, Christopher.

Christopher: Okay. Now. Punch yourself in the nose. Hard as you like. 

Illyana looks at him in bewilderment, and then the room erupts in laughter. 

Illyana [smiling]: I'm going to remember that in our next session, Mr. Muse. 

Christopher: I hope so. [sincerely] I'm glad you're feeling better, professor.

David: All right, everyone, let's clear out so the professor can eat in peace, okay? Come on, out, out. You don't have to go to your rooms, but you can't stay in here. Let's go.

Reluctantly, the students begin to file out. 

Illyana: David, it's all right if Eva stays for a few minutes. I'd like to talk to her alone. 

David: Okay, boss. Just yell if you need anything.

Illyana: I will, thanks. 

David closes the door behind him, and Illyana and Eva are left to themselves.

Illyana: Eva, as soon as I'm back on my feet, you and I are going to pick up where we left off. 

Eva [horrified]: Oh, professor, no, no . . . 

Illyana: Yes, Eva. We will. I know what happened really scared you. 

Eva: Too right it did.

Illyana: I don't ever want you to get gun-shy about using your powers. So we'll repeat the exercise until you're comfortable. 

Eva: Professor, I almost killed you. 

Illyana: Eva. Listen to me. Please. If you don't get over this right now, you never will. And if you can't use your powers, you won't be able to protect yourself or anyone else. It's okay to be afraid, Eva. Really. What's not okay to let your fear freeze you. 

Eva: I just think about what could have happened - and - 

Illyana: Eva. Don't. Don't even think about it. Put it out of your head.

Eva: I know that, professor, but it's so much harder to do it than say it. 

Illyana: That's why we need to do the exercise again. Honestly, I would have had you repeat the test that afternoon, except I passed out on you. Sorry about that. 

Seeing that Eva is disconsolate, Illyana tries a different tack.

Illyana: You remember that time we were all dropped into Limbo together?

Eva [suppressing a shudder]: That was scary. 

Illyana: Yes, it was. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my whole life. 

Eva [surprised]: YOU were scared?

Illyana: Oh, yes.

Eva: But, aren't you, like, the Queen of that place? Don't you - uhh, rule, there?

Illyana: Well, as you saw, being top dog in Limbo just means you have bulls-eyes painted all over your body. 

Eva [shuddering]: That's for sure. 

Illyana: Every demon there wants to usurp the demon in front of him. But that wasn't the scary part. 

Eva: It wasn't?

Illyana: The scary part was, all of you were there with me, and I really wasn't sure I was going to be able to protect you. 

Eva: But you did. And almost died doing it. 

Illyana: Eva, the thought of anything happening to you - any of you - that's my fear. That's what makes me freeze. I carry that fear with me every day. And I have to work so hard to unfreeze myself, so I can do what I have to. But I can do it, and so can you.

Eva: Wow. 

Illyana: So when I'm stronger, you and I are going to run the exercise again. And it's okay to be scared. Just as long as, when the time comes, you can use your power and protect yourself - and the rest of us. That's what you and I are going to work on, Eva. Conquering our fears. [giving her a reassuring smile] Think you can do that with me?

Eva's face slowly settles into an expression of quiet resolve. 

Eva: Yes. Yes, I can. 

Illyana: Good. 

Illyana offers Eva a crisp, and with a giggle that dispels her tension, she takes it. 

Much later that evening, Eva is trudging up the stairs on her way to bed. Irma steps out of the bedroom that she and Phoebe share.

Irma: Hey, Eva.

Eva: Hey, Irma. 

Irma: You about to turn in?

Eva: Yeah, I think I've had about as lousy a day as I've ever had. I only almost killed the professor. 

Irma [smiling reassuringly]: She doesn't blame you. Everyone knows it was an accident.

Eva: Like that matters.

Irma: Can Phoebe and I talk to you for a minute?

Eva: Irma, I'm tired and grumpy and I need a good long wallow in some self-pity - 

Irma: This won't take long, I promise.

Sighing, Eva allows herself to be brought into the cuckoos' bedroom, where Phoebe is already curled up on the bed she shares with her sister. Irma shuts the door behind them. 

Irma: We know you've been kind of upset that we're hiding up here. 

Phoebe: We're sorry if we made you feel bad. 

Eva [sitting down on the bed]: Yeah, well. I should be more sensitive to your problems. You guys are supposed to be my best friends. 

Irma: You are our best friend. 

Phoebe: Totally. 

Eva: Well, I haven't earned that lately, you guys, I'm sorry. [she sighs with exasperation] I'm just a little down on myself right now.

Irma: Don't be. Phoebe and I want to ask you something very important. 

Irma sits down on the bed with them. 

Irma: Phoebe and I have been having a lot of heart to heart discussions about things. About what we're going to do now.

Eva: What do you mean?

Irma: We've been trying to decide the best way to move on from what's happened. 

Phoebe: At first we were thinking, maybe we should leave the school. 

Eva's eyes instantly fill with tears. 

Eva: No, no, no, you guys. You can't do that. Please tell me you're not even thinking that. 

Irma: We're not going anywhere, Eva. Promise. [she gives her a reassuring hug] But we realized there are some things we're going to need, in order for us to stay here. 

Phoebe: We're not managing very well, without our mom and our sister. 

Eva: You guys are kidding, right? You manage better than anybody I know. Anybody else would have just packed it in and given up. I wish I could be half as brave as you.

Phoebe: That's the thing, though, we're really not. 

Irma: We're having real trouble, just doing anything at all.

Eva: Guys, nobody is gonna blame you for feeling bad. You lost your family.

Phoebe: We know.

Eva: And if there's anything at all we could do to help, we would.

Irma: There is something you can do, Eva, to help us. 

Eva: What is it?

Phoebe: Irma and me would like you . . . to be our third sister.

Eva: Sorry, what?

Irma: Phoebe and I were so used to being in the "hive mind" with Celeste - we're really having a hard time without her. We can't really function.

Eva: If you're about to ask what I think you're asking . . . you guys know I'm not a telepath, right? 

Phoebe: We know that. 

Irma: We don't need a third telepath. 

Phoebe: But we do need a third sister. 

Irma: We were hoping you might consider - being the third voice in our hive mind. 

Phoebe: It would mean we'd be inside your head, all the time. We just need that third mind, just to listen to, like background noise. 

Irma: We'd be able to hear your thoughts - when you want to share them. And you could hear ours. 

Phoebe: We would totally understand if you don't want to do that. It does creep out pretty much anyone who isn't a reader. 

Irma: You can say no, if you really don't want to. 

Phoebe: It's just - if you don't want to do it, then we need to look outside the school for a third sister, because - we don't think we're gonna be able to do this without one. 

Irma: And by "this" we mean, doing anything at all.

Eva: Oh, you guys, I am so sorry. We all knew you must be feeling bad - but you seem to be handling everything so well - 

Irma: We're not handling anything, Eva, we're barely hanging on. [a huge tear rolls down her cheek] And we really, really need some help.

Phoebe: And we'd like it to be from you. 

Eva: Irma, Phoebe, you guys are as dear to me as my own family. Yes, yes. I would be very honored to be your sister. 

Both Irma and Phoebe start to weep softly, and they hug Eva tightly. 

Phoebe: Thank you, Eva. Thank you. 

Eva: I would do anything for you guys. I love you both so much. 

They remain huddled together for a time, softly crying in each other's arms. After a long while, Irma finally releases Eva and wipes the tears from her cheeks with the palm of her hand. 

Irma: Okay, then. Let's do this. Eva, I'm going to establish a permanent mind-link between you, me and Phoebe. It won't hurt, but when it's done you'll start to hear our voices inside your head. That will take some getting used to. 

Eva: Does this mean I'm a Frost from now on? 

Irma [smiling tearfully]: Even better. It means you're one of the cuckoos. 

Phoebe: And we'll be cuckoos together.

Irma: Cuckoos forever. 

Eva: I'm ready. 

Irma touches a finger to her temple, then touches that same finger to Eva's forehead. 

Irma: Eva, can you hear me?

Eva: Of course I can hear you - oh - you're not talking, are you?

Phoebe: Can you hear me?

Eva: Yeah! I can. Oh, man. This is weird. None of us are speaking!

Irma: You are speaking, just not with your mouth.

Eva: And you guys really talk to each other like this?

Phoebe: All the time. 

Eva: Wow. This is - beyond cool.

Irma [grinning]: It does have its advantages.

Eva: Then I want to say something. I mean, think something. I mean - oh, rabbits!

Irma and Phoebe burst out laughing.

Irma: It's okay, Eva. We understand, it's going to take some getting used to.

Phoebe: Just think it. We'll pick it up.

Eva: Okay, then. Here goes. I love you, Irma. I love you, Phoebe. That's the very first thought I want to share with you. Because it's the most important thought of all. 

By unspoken consent, the girls take off their shoes and climb into the bed fully clothed, with Phoebe sandwiched between her sister and Eva. Irma pulls the comforter up over the three of them and puts out the light. All three are nearly asleep in an instant, but then Phoebe lifts her head. 

Phoebe: What do you mean, you want to kiss Fabio?!

* * *

Scene: S.H.I.E.L.D. transport plane, parked on the tarmac at Portland International Airport

FDO Harris is addressing a group of soldiers and operatives about to disembark. 

Harris: All right, I want you men to be clear about this. Rasputin and her kids are somewhere less a day's drive from this airport. I want them found, but under no circumstances are you to engage. If you find them, mark their location and call in. 

One of the soldiers raises a questioning hand.

Soldier: Sir, what if we are observed by the target?

Harris: Then you empty your clip into their faces, and pray to God they weren't expecting that. 

Soldier: Sir?

Harris: I mean it. Don't stop firing until you are out of bullets. These . . . people . . . can take out a helicarrier with a snap of a finger. That is not an exaggeration. It's already happened once. 

The soldiers exchange dubious glances with one another. 

Harris: This is a hostile enemy target, surrounded by a large civilian population. Just searching for them puts us and other innocent people under threat. Your mission is search, locate and surveil. And don't be fooled by appearances. Just because they look like us, doesn't mean they are anything like us. Any one of these kids can drop you where you stand. Stay out of the target's sight, and you'll stay alive. All right, you all have your dossiers and your orders. Let's get this operation underway. 

Soldiers [in unison]: Yes, sir. 

As the soldiers march off the aircraft, FDO Harris's eyes narrow in anger. One the captains regards him critically. 

Captain: Sir, neutralizing the target is not going to restore Director Hill's memories.

Harris: No, Captain, it's not. But I swear, what happened to Director Hill is never happening to anyone else. That I promise. We are going to end this. By any means necessary.


End file.
